


Intervention

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For fuck sake Peter," Wade grumbled, "I thought bullying was something you leave behind in high school."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well," Peter dropped his gaze again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Anonamyous - Bullied!peter One day Peter limps home from school and he doesn't know Wade returned from a job earlier that day and decided to surprise his favourite spider by welcoming home from school but when Peter walks in all black and blue and with a limp he helps Peter and finds out about his bullying problem so Wade walks him to and from school and visits as Deadpool, please?

Wade whistled to himself as he strode down the street, clad head to foot in his red and black spandex, weapons and pouches. He basked in the awed, almost fearful looks he was receiving from passers by.

The sun was warm, the birds were singing and his bank account was considerably fuller than it had been yesterday. All was good in the world of Wade Wilson.

The Merc job he had been on this morning had taken half the time he had predicted to complete it and his grateful client may have added an extra zero to his pay as thanks.

He felt like skipping. He shrugged to himself and launched into a graceful lope as he rounded the corner and halted in front of a tall building.

Wade grinned to himself as he counted the floors to the window on the left hand side just by the fire escape.

Their apartment. Well technically Peter's apartment but Wade crashed there often enough he might as well just move in.

He knew that Peter would still be at college and he decided 'wouldn't it be nice if he came home to me.' 

Deadpool scurried over to the building and stood by the fire escape. He cast the street a quick glance, making sure no one was watching, then hauled himself up the black, wrought iron ladder. 

He crouched by the window to the apartment and peered into its interior. He could immediately tell Peter had had a bad morning. There were dishes left on the coffee table, a towel draped over the back of the couch, the neat stack of books which inhabited the top of the mantle had been strewn across the floor, and the bedroom light was still on.

"Must've been running late," he mused to himself, "poor Baby Boy."

Wade tested the latch for the window. It was open. He knew it would be. Peter always left this window open.

"Probably shouldn't though," Wade hummed as he slipped into the apartment, "any random creep could just come in."

He paused, trying to decide what to tackle first. He rubbed his gloved hands together then set to work.

Wade picked up the damp towel and wandered through to the bed room.

"Aw Peter," he tisked when he spotted the crumpled and messy bed covers. 

He slung the towel over the radiator then made Peter's bed. He had to resist pressing his nose to the pillows as he arranged them. They smelled of Peter and the comforting warmth that spread through his chest had him blushing slightly. 

"You are such a shmuck Wade," he chuckled to himself.

He continued his tidy up of the apartment, stacking the books again, washing and drying the dishes, making sure it was in some sort of order that met Peter's standard of cleanliness.

"There," he smiled to himself, proud of his work.

He flumped down onto the couch and stretched out. He knew he shouldn't feel as at home here as he did but Peter's apartment felt safe. It was still a strange feeling and he always took time to appreciate it. There had been times when he had been here with Peter and he had grown quiet or stared about the room. Peter always asked what was up, tone etched with a concern that sent aches through Wade's heart. It had taken him a long time to admit to Peter that being in the apartment, being with him, was the happiest, safest, most peaceful he had ever felt. His admission had been received with affectionate kisses and loving words.  
As he lay back on the couch, smile tugging at his lips, it was those words that flitted about his mind as he felt his eyes close.

Wade woke with a start. There was noise coming from the door.

He rubbed his eyes wearily, adjusted his mask then stood up, shit-eating grin visible through the fabric.

"Peter," he boomed, arms wide, as his boyfriend shuffled through the door.

When Peter looked up at him, his face fell, arms dropping to his sides, heart constricting painfully in his chest.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?"

Peter glanced at him miserably through a black eye. His lip was cut, there were bruises on his arms. He moved away from the door and Wade could see his limp.

"The fuck happened?" Wade exclaimed as he rushed over to Peter.

Peter pulled away from him and pushed past, dumping his bag on the counter and slumping into a chair at the table.

"Peter," Wade sat down opposite him, willing the young hero to look at him.

Peter clenched his fists, keeping his gaze down.

"Who did this to you?" Wade growled, "Who was it? Huh? Peter!"

When Peter didn't reply, he threw himself from the table, grabbed his Katanas and pouches he had propped by the fridge and marched to the door.

"Where are you going?" Peter spluttered, finally lifting his head to stare at Deadpool.

"To kill every single fucker you walked past until I get the one responsible," Wade snarled.

"No, no Wade," Peter rose from the chair, rather shakily and Wade's fierce stance wilted.

"Baby Boy," he deflated, coming to Peter's side and looping an arm around his waist.

"Couch," Peter seethed through gasped breaths.

Wade helped him to the couch and propped him against the pillows.

He studied Peter's black eye and brushed his thumb lightly over his bust lip. He retrieved an ice pack from the freezer, wrapped it in a dish towel then crouched down in front of Peter. He pressed the pack to Peter's eye. Peter winced under the sudden cold but quickly relaxed under Wade's gentle touch.

"What happened?" Wade asked again, tone softer this time, worry and concern tainting every word.

Peter shifted uncomfortably.

"You tidied the place," he rasped.

"Yeah, I did. Welcome home. Don't change the fucking subject," Wade scolded.

Peter blinked at him, hazel eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Just some guy," he mumbled.

"Be specific Pete, I can't kill 'just some guy' now can I?" Wade frowned. Alarm crossed Peter's face, as if unsure if Wade was joking or not. 

Wade rolled his eyes, "don't worry. I'm not gonna kill anyone."

Peter shifted again, staring at his hands.

Wade laced his fingers with Peter's, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.   
"What happened?"

Peter took a bated breath then hung his head in defeat.

"A guy in one of my classes. This isn't the first time. I dunno why. He just doesn't like me," Peter struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Wait. This had happened before? Why am I only finding out about this now?" Wade could feel anger building in his chest.

"You've never been here when I've come home from college before," Peter admitted sheepishly.

"For fuck sake Peter," Wade grumbled, "I thought bullying was something you leave behind in high school."

"Yeah, well," Peter dropped his gaze again.

Wade kneaded his temples. 

Peter curled his free hand around the icepack and pushed it away, fingers brushing with Wade's, then he cupped Wade's cheek.

"I'm okay. Really," he tried with a soft smile.

Wade scowled at him but leaned into his warm touch.

"You do realise that I'm not gonna let this go, right?" Wade narrowed his white-lensed eyes.

"I know," Peter sighed.  
***  
"You didn't have to walk me to class," Peter huffed, tugging at Wade's arm to keep him moving. He had caught his reflection in a shop window and had paused to glare at himself.

"Yeah, I did," Wade grumbled, adjusting his hoodie and taking Peter's hand again.

Wade had stayed the night in the apartment, making sure Peter was okay, taking care of him, and he had insisted on escorting Peter to college.

Peter sighed. His injuries had healed well and were almost not noticeable. Almost.

Wade tightened his grip on Peter's hand as they stepped onto the campus. There were so many people bustling around and Peter could practically feel the anxiety rolling off him.

"Wade, it's okay. You don't have to come any further," Peter soothed, rubbing circles into the back of Wade's scarred hand, "no one will see your face, they're too busy worrying about classes."

Wade tried to relax, but he pulled at his hood even still.

Peter halted by a bench and placed his bag on it then spun round to plant a firm, wet kiss on Wade's chapped lips. Wade squeaked in surprise.

Peter pulled back, eyes gleaming.

"See?" he indicated to the crowd, "no one noticed."

Wade realised that he was right. He allowed the tightness in his chest to ease slightly.

"Now, please go home Wade. I'll be fine," Peter's warm smile was infectious.

"Okay," he grinned, "just remember, you're Spider-Man. Beat the fucker to a pulp."

"Wade," Peter nudged him playfully. 

He was about to turn away when he froze.

"Peter?" Wade followed his gaze to a tall, stocky young man, probably a jock in high school Wade thought. 

"That him?" Wade growled.

"Wade!" Peter yelped, "don't do anything! Please."

Wade took a moment to glare murder at the bully before turning to look at Peter.

"Have some faith in my self control," he smirked, "besides, it's too open here. Too many witnesses."

"Wade!" Peter exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Wade called as he walked away, "I won't do anything rash."  
***  
The morning had been slow and Peter was relieved he could finally go for lunch. He followed the hoard of students flocking to the canteen.

He was waiting in line when someone barged into his shoulder. He stumbled and glared up but recoiled when faced with his bully.

"Watch where you're going Parker," the guy hissed.

As he contemplated how to retaliate, there was a commotion by the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery," a loud booming voice sounded above the babble.

There where a few shrieks and Peter stood up on his tip-toes to see what was going on. He groaned inwardly, multiple curse words shooting through his head and he caught sight of Deadpool.

"Just kidding! Your friendly neighbourhood Merc with a Mouth here to deliver a very important PSA," the red and black clad man sang.

The entire hall was quiet, staring at Deadpool who looked as menacing and as intimidating as ever.

"Who was bullied in high school? Come on, don't be shy," Wade scanned the crowd with a grin. He caught Peter's eye and winked at him.

Peter wanted to shrink into the floor. Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, he pleaded.

"You there," Wade pointed to Peter's bully with an accusing finger, "you ever been bullied?"

Dread pitted Peter's stomach as the guy tried to square up to Deadpool. He even took a few steps forward.

"Fuck off," the guy snarled.

"Ooooooo," Wade chanted, "that's not very nice, I just asked you a question bro."

Deadpool sauntered up to the guy and slung a muscled arm around his shoulder. The bully looked taken aback and stood stock still as Wade leaned on him.

"See," Wade waved his hand about to emphasise his point, "I reckon you are a bully and not the bullied. What? You get off on beating the little guy?" 

The bully spluttered, trying desperately to shrug Wade off. 

"Just a little bit of advice pal," Deadpool grin twitched into a scowl, "stop. Or the next time you might find yourself on my bad side," he spun round so that he could snarl right into the bully's face, "and you don't want to get on my bad side."

Wade threw himself away from the guy and bounced back to the door.

"Okie dokie. Sorry for interrupting your lunch. Carry on," Wade backed out of the door and disappeared from sight, leaving the canteen in stunned silence.

Peter palmed his forehead. I'm gonna kill him.  
***  
Wade's cell jingled out the crude Spider-Man theme as he danced about the kitchen. 

"Hello, you have reached the emergency department, how may I direct your call?" he answered it, still stirring the pot on the stove.

"I should be pissed at you," Peter's voice sounded through the phone.

"Should?" Wade questioned, adding salt to his chilli.

"It uh... You're little escapade this morning seems to have worked. I think you scared the shit outta him. He hasn't bothered me all day..."

"You're welcome " Wade grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm mad at you, but uh.... Thank you." 

"How does chilli and tacos sound? Will that make it up to you?"

"It might," the smirk in Peter's voice was clear as day.

"I love you Baby Boy," Wade sang.

"Love you too," Peter hung up.

Wade smiled to himself as he tasted the chilli. Okay, so he may have gone to the extreme but if his intervention had helped, he was totally okay with making it up to Peter, and he had a few ideas on just how to do it.


End file.
